


Unconsolable

by Kurrokochi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Allison Argent, Alive Laura Hale, Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Alternate Universe - Human, Multi, Singer Stiles Stilinski, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 07:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5819008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurrokochi/pseuds/Kurrokochi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hollywood's new favorite celebrity Stiles Stilinski get abducted and returns only to go back to his hometown and continue life there. There he meets Derek Hale, the dark and brooding, but Handsome older man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unconsolable

**Author's Note:**

> okay phew.... I can not believe this is actually happening... Okay well This is my first Sterek Fanfiction and I'm really nervous... I've been reading Sterek fics for half a year I think and I have finally decided that I'm committed to the fandom enough to write about them. The first chapter is more of a Prologue and really short so please forgive me! Also I don't know anything about PTSD so forgive and correct me if I write something wrong.  
> With love and hope  
> Elle ~~~

When Stiles wakes up he is hit with irrational and numbing fear. He drowns into it only to be brought back by a soothing voice telling him that he's okay, he's safe and he suddenly realizes that they - whoever they are- are right.  
Stiles remembers running barefoot through the dark woods, small rocks cutting his feet. He remembers stumbling countless times and finally falling on a dark road. Suddenly there are headlights in his vision and he blacks out.  
Stiles recognizes the voice, the voice of his father. The arms of his father wrapped around him in a desperate effort to get him back to reality. Stiles calms down, taking deep and long breaths. He opens his mouth to speak and assure his father that he is okay, he is safe, but nothing comes out. A newly found terror fills him up. He tries to scream, but all he can do is exhale. He shakes and shivers, panic overtaking his entire being. He shuts out the whole world and falls into sleep once again.  
When he wakes up the second time, it has already been a week. He thinks for a moment, that it all had been a dream and looks at his father hopefully. Tears strim down his cheeks as he opens his mouth, but can't make a sound. He does not panic this time, but he cries himself to sleep and spends the next week doing the same. He is discharged and taken to his childhood home, his father by his side.

Sheriff Stilinski gets a devastating phone call in the morning, just as he is to leave for work. They say Stiles, his only family, is missing. He has not returned home and they can not find him. It has been just one night there's still hope that he just forgot to call that he spending the night somewhere else.  
Two days go by. There's no sign of Stiles anywhere. LAPD is all over his case. Stiles is still missing.  
By the end of the third day, Sheriff abandons his work and travels to LA and stays in Stiles' house. He drowns the night in Whiskey.  
Three more days pass and he loses hope. Six days and no leads. Nothing. Sheriff stays at Stiles' house, drowning in alcohol just as he did after Claudia's death.  
The police interview a few people who had seen Stiles that day, find the person who allegedly saw him last, but it turns out to be a dead end. They call the Sheriff everyday, fill him in on the newest details. The trail turns cold another 3 days later. They say there is no hope anymore.  
Allison, Stiles' manager and high school friend, comes to join the Sheriff at Stiles' house. She takes care of him, slowly lowers his alcohol intake and makes sure he eats healthily. Scott arrives the day after. He had just managed to get a break at the University and they all try to comfort each other with their presence.  
18 days later from his son's disappearance, Sheriff gets a call informing him that Stiles was found by a couple of teenagers driving to LA late at night. Stiles is in a hospital, but has yet to wake up. He drops the phone from the sudden surge of relief, Allison and Scott freaking out next to him. His Stiles is back and he can see him.  
He is set up for disappointment when he sees the awful state his son is in. He is set up for more disappointment when his son wakes up in paralyzing fear and panic. He is set up for even more disappointment when he does not wake up for another weak. The doctor's say that Stiles is in a psychological coma and they can do nothing to bring him back. But he does come back. Sheriff's son wakes up, broken and messed up, but he is back.

Stiles is discharged after a week of careful observation. He has decided that he no longer wishes to stay in LA and follows his father to Beacon Hills. He has been appointed a therapist, Ms. Morrell who also lives in Beacon hills and has to visit Stiles two times a week. They don't expect Stiles to step out into the world immediately and that makes him feel a tad bit better. He is appointed security guards to take care of his safety and Ms. McCall to take care of his wounds. Scott apologizes hundreds of times, but he still needs to return to the University so he does. Stiles does not blame him. Allison follows him to Beacon Hills and he wants her to come. They lock his house in LA up and drive back to Beacon Hills.  
The drive itself is uneventful. Stiles sits in the front seat next to his father, his head on the headrest and enjoys the wind blowing at his face. He turns on the radio, finds a station that plays decent music and turns the volume to the max. Nobody objects.  
He is overcome by nostalgia once they arrive to his childhood house and a feeling of safety creeps up his spine as he settles into his old room. He tries to focus on all the good memories the room brings and he succeeds for an hour or so, but the night brings terror. The night brings all the unwanted, despised information and Stile wants to scream. Instead he has panic attacks so strong he blacks out. Night after night, the attacks come back and the only thing he can do with them is faint in his father's arms.

Stiles is visited by Ms. Morrell Three days after his arrival in Beacon Hills. He thinks it's a Tuesday. They talk with the help of his ipad, as it voices whatever he types. He does not type much, Only offering single words as answers. Ms. Morrell is patient with him and tells him a story of why she decided to become a therapist. Stiles listens attentively, but does not give comments. Stiles does not fidget like he used to before. His legs do not jump up and down in impatience. He does not play with his fingers nervously anymore, but instead they shake. They shake so much he finds it hard to hold his favorite mug without spilling his coffee. He can not hold a pen properly and he hates it. His voice remains lost and he finds himself in irrational, but understandable fits of rage, knocking over whatever is the closest to him. Allison calms him down whenever the rage overcomes him and he feels immense gratitude. His father returns to work and has to work more than he used to in order to get everything under control. He feels apologetic. He feels like he has become a burden to his loved ones and he tries hard to function properly. He finds himself unable to leave his house, stopping just at the threshold with a lump in his throat. He tries to talk more about what happened to him with Ms. Morrell and he finally takes his first step outside after almost two months at the end of April. He feels bits of his voice coming back a few days later and for a moment he thinks that he could not be happier. He requests a service dog, not in writing but in words. He speaks slowly and heavily, stuttering not because he is nervous. _I want a service dog. I want a service dog_. He repeats it like a mantra in his mind until the words are forced out and he smiles for the first time since his safe return. He finally stares in the bathroom mirror, observing his wounds and scars for the first time. He breaks down again when he gets a glimpse of the hideous wounds on his back and realizes that the things he has accomplished are nothing compared to what he still has to do to be free again.


End file.
